1 Introduction
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge! Cameleon  Cameron is the new teacher and sets about introducing himself to an appealing member of staff.


Part one of my _100 Themes Challenge_!  
>None of these have any real structure or plot, to be honest. Some are poems or songs, but most are stories(:<p>

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

"If I can have your attention for a second please. Everyone. Ahem!"

The voice of the headteacher filled the clustered staff room and mingled with the brisk, coffee and biscuit smells. There were two people to each chair, comfortably and happily squashed together, chatting and laughing and ignoring the fact that their ten minutes of break would end and their time in each other's company abruptly halted until lunch time.

Cam gazed out at the unfamiliar faces, trying to take each one in. Most of them were quite young, some were older and others looked a little tired but no one was sitting alone or looked left out.  
>His heart ached a little to join in the bustle and just lose himself in the sounds. The chatting slowly died down as the faculty realised the headmaster wanted their attention.<p>

"Our new student teacher is starting today, on call for the history and English departments. Like the rest of you, he'll accept please-takes* and stay behind for study support classes. I want you to make him feel welcome and help him out if he needs it."

With that, he gave a little nod, grasped Cam's shoulder encouragingly and gracefully sailed back out of the door, back to his office to turn some idle second years into his newest victims.  
>Though he was a little nervous, Cam tried not to show it. He wasn't a very cheery or enthusiastic or optimistic person but he was committed and well intentioned and intelligent. The staff that were studying him carefully were suprised by how handsome and smart he was in terms of his wardrobe; he couldn't have been much older than a few of the students at the school, but he certainly looked the part.<p>

Some of the male P.E. teachers - young, fit men who were always acted like the adult jocks- leaned forward in their seats and grinned, eyeing Cam up and deciding he was probably an excellent build for athletic lessons.  
>Cam tried not to make eye contact.<br>A girl from the back of the room, only a few years younger than Cam but already a fully qualified teacher at the school let her own emerald eyes swoop over his slim figure.

He held himself proudly and with an almost snobbish air, but made no unsightly sneers or grimaces towards any of the staff. He had lush, deep sandy blonde-brown hair and even deeper blue eyes that were swimming in mystery and masked with a stoic endearment, which intrigued her.

His skin was a very light tan, his black shirt buttoned up, his creamy designer sweatshirt subtle and cool, much like it's owners attitude. She was the first to approach him, smiling in a friendly manner and holding out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Adéla Wilde. I'm a music and student English teacher too."  
>Cam could trace everything in her voice; the gentleness, the eagerness and the affirmed sweetness.<p>

In the past it had been too sweet; too gentle so he felt he was just slipping right through each person but Adéla's greeting was short, simple and refined.  
>He took her hand and nodded. "Cameron Akai. It's nice to be talking to someone…" he didn't finish his sentence but Adéla smiled and did it for him.<br>"… Who isn't pushy and overwhelming? Yeah, that's cool."  
><em><br>'That's's cool'_.  
>She sounded just like he would want a girl to sound. Casual. Adéla wasn't trying too hard to impress him, but was evidently welcome to his company and wanted to know him.<p>

"You're pretty fit, Cameron. How old are you, can I ask?"  
>"Twenty-seven." he replied honestly. He wasn't so much phased by the first comment because he knew it wasn't something she had said to phase him.<p>

He wasn't being big headed when he said to himself that he _was_fit. He played sports and went walking and did what he could to keep in shape.

"Wow! You're older than me then, but aside that you're tied youngest." Adéla laughed thoughtfully.  
>"Sorry? You mean to say there's another student teacher here?"<br>"He started a few weeks back, but yup. If you want undewhelming then he's definently your guy." the brunette rolled her eyes at this, but in a fond way like she knew his character well.  
>"Can I… Meet him?" Cam asked curiously.<p>

If there was another student teacher then what harm could there be in speaking and learning the ropes?  
>"I'll show you; I don't suspect student teachers get very much classes during study leave anyway, so it's fine with me." Adéla replied, evidently pleased with how the conversation was going.<p>

* * *

><p>*Please-takes: These are when teachers with free lessons replace teachers that are absent from their classes.<p>

[Cameleon]- OC story. Will put this at the end of my OC stories.


End file.
